Recently, mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablet information processing terminals have become widespread. Additionally, mobile terminals having functions of receiving television broadcasting waves and Internet-connecting functions have become widespread. Users (or subscribers) may view and browse audio-video contents with mobile terminals. Users of mobile terminals may submit images and text data via social networking services (SNS) such as Twitter (registered trademark) and Facebook (registered trademark) so as to share current statuses on the WEB (an information sharing system on the Internet) among a plurality of users, thus mutually sharing current thoughts of users.
Patent Literature Document 1 discloses a subtitled video playback device which allows each user to view desired scenes via operations to select subtitles when playing back subtitled broadcast contents. Specifically, when mobile phones including TV tuners display subtitle lists of broadcast contents, users may carry out operations to select subtitles within subtitle lists so as to play back broadcast contents at playback times (time codes) of subtitles or at playback tracks (hereinafter, referred to as playback positions).